interview
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: the first on is shira .. you can sent questions..


hello everybody tonight we got shira with us

**sabershira:**hello shira how are you ..

**shira: hey .. im great thanks**

**sabershira: i got a few question for you.. you have to answer all ot them ..**

**shira; bring it ..**

**sabershira: okay question 1; hey shira i saw ice age 4 are you and diego together?**

**shira: ... why?!**

**sabershira: answer!**

**shira sighted:okay .. we are ..he is my mate**

**sabershira: really did you to *cough mated cough***

**shira: what! .. no i mean ..thats my life not yours..**

**sabreshira shrugges; okay th the next..2 to shira .. i love your furr .. does diego like it too?**

**shira giggels; yeah he does when he is asleep he baries his head in it and purres really sweet ..**

**from the back,.**

**diego: i do not!**

**shira; do to!**

**sabershira: okay i have a question from Bombina :Where did you learn to rockclimb like you did in the chase scene with Diego? Who taught you? Can they teach me?  
>Also, I have a request: Can you sing 'Ugly Heart' by GRL? It's my favourite song and it would be awesome if you sang it. I can't sing it, I can only sing high notes for some reason.<strong>

**shira: okay those are 3 questions.. but alright ... i when they told me i had to climd on the rockwall i whas really supprized.. i tryed it but i faild over and over till we tryed something we used diego to make me mad and he whas already on the rock so i whas mad at him and i climed on it without noticing what i just did.. and i pinned him down and he told me: look where you are ..and i saw i hugged him..we are good friends...**

**so diego taught me that and i dont know it thats possible becouse dont thing you have claws .. but if you do i love tou teach you!..ow yeah your request..i have to hear it first..**

***sabershira put's on the song***

**shira: yeah i can do that.. but there are five girls so i think i need some girls to help me...**

**sabershira: do you have eny sisters?**

**shira; no..**

**sabershira: can you just sing it on your own**

**shira: nodded..**

**sabershira* put on kareoke fersion***

**shira:...Maybe I'm just crazy  
>Maybe I'm a fool<br>Maybe I don't know how to love but  
>Maybe I do<br>Maybe you know more than me but  
>This much is true<br>This little heart and brain of mine say  
>We're through with you<strong>

**And I wonder does it blow your mind  
>That I'm leaving you far behind<br>I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
>You're not my sunshine, anymore<strong>

**Okay you're pretty  
>Your face is a work of art<br>Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
>Okay you're coverboy pretty<br>Stamped with a beauty mark  
>But it's such a pity a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**Maybe you'll get married  
>And she will kiss your feet<br>While I give all my rides away  
>I won't loose no sleep<br>Maybe on your honeymoon  
>You'll think of me<br>But if you don't won't shed a tear  
>Yeah I can guarantee<strong>

**And I wonder does it blow your mind  
>That I'm leaving you far behind<br>I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
>You're not my sunshine, anymore<strong>

**Okay you're pretty  
>Your face is a work of art<br>Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
>Okay you're coverboy pretty<br>Stamped with a beauty mark  
>But it's such a pity a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**Okay you're pretty  
>Your face is a work of art<br>Your smile could probably light up New York after dark  
>Okay you're coverboy pretty<br>Stamped with a beauty mark  
>But it's such a pity<br>A boy so pretty  
>With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart<br>An uh an uh an ugly heart**

**Okay you're pretty  
>Your face is a work of art<br>Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
>Okay you're coverboy pretty<br>Stamped with a beauty mark  
>But it's such a pity a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**Okay you're pretty  
>Your face is a work of art<br>Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
>Okay you're coverboy pretty<br>Stamped with a beauty mark  
>But it's such a pity a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**everybody clappes\**

**sabershira: you have a really pretty voice..**

**shira: thank you...**

**sabershira: i have another question for ya..**

**shira: cool**

**sabershira: how did it feel to work in the movie?**

**shira:it whas fun .. and im really happy i did becouse i have a family and a really sweet mate..**

**sabershira: aaaaaaaaaaaaw thats so sweet.. we can expect cubs later?**

**shira: yes absolutely.**

**sabershira: did you told it to diego that you want cubs?**

**shira: no ... i dont know if he want to ..**


End file.
